The Adveture of Prince Spiral
by monsterhighgirl1999
Summary: This is my own take on the orginal Spyro the Dragon game series. Enjoy!


Paste your document here...

**The Adventures of**

**Prince Spiral**

**Prologue**

Beyond the highest clouds, far away from the world of humans, lay the magical Dragon Kingdom. A vast land made up of many dragon realms, where dragons live together in peace and harmony.

And all this is watched over by the most important dragon realms of all: the Kingdom of the Element Dragons and the Kingdom of the Stardust Dragons. These two kingdoms are the main realms and connect all the dragon realms together. Without Element or Stardust dragons, there would be no balance between the mythical creatures and their homes.

For many centuries, all was well and everything was perfect. But one day, a dark force threatened to destroy this extremely delicate balance. The dragons needed help if they wanted to survive.

There wasn't much time. The dark force grew stronger with every passing minute. It was time to request help from a nation that the dragons had never come in contact with before: humans.

This task was a dangerous one, but a very special human girl was willing to assist the mighty dragons in their fight for survival. Along with her brother and a noble dragon prince, the young warrior must find a way to protect the Dragon Kingdom from a mysterious, dark traitor...

**Chapter 1**

**Spiral**

Young Spiral was afraid. His life was in great danger; he had to find a place to hide. And soon. His very existence in his world depended on it!

In sheer panic, Spiral fled from the Dragon Kingdom and flew towards the human world. The young dragon prince had been told by his father not to enter the world of humans, but this was important. Spiral really needed get away from the dangerous force that threatened his life. The human world was the only place where he would not be found.

As he dove through the clouds with great speed, Spiral felt a flash of guilt. What would his parents think of him running away? He was a prince! A prince should not be so afraid! But he brushed it aside and kept going.

As Spiral swooped down, he scanned the area below. People drove around in strange-looking metal objects with wheels. "What peculiar-looking devices!" Spiral thought. He'd never seen such things before. But that didn't matter right now.

Then he spotted a small wooded area shaded by tall trees. Spiral breathed a sigh of relief. This looked like a perfect place for him to hide for a while. So he flew over to the shady area and settled underneath a tree to rest.

"I think I'll just stay here for now," Spiral thought as drifted off to sleep, "When I'm a bit older, I'll go back home."

When Spiral woke up, he decided to have a look around. Maybe he'd meet some of the strange creatures that lived here.

It wasn't what he bargained for. The strange objects he'd seen earlier weren't as simple as they seemed. They were extremely noisy and very fast. They made loud honking sound and zoomed by with a quick vroom! One zipped straight past Spiral, nearly running him over.

Whatever these things were, Spiral sure didn't like them, not one bit! They were too loud and far too scary for the young dragon. He ran away from the noisy sounds of the metal machines and raced along inside the bushes nearby.

When Spiral finally stopped running, he peeked out of the bushes carefully. The frightening objects were gone and it was much quieter now. But as Spiral looked, he realized that he was far away from the wooded area which he'd taken shelter in earlier that day.

He was in a whole new part of the area. Odd buildings lined the sides of a large stretch of smooth rock. No doubt, these were the homes of humans. They were much different from the stone houses that most dragons lived in. "This world of humans is so very different from the world of dragons." Spiral thought.

Then Spiral remembered that he was trying to find the wooded area which he'd decided to take shelter in. He tried to retrace his steps, but he didn't seem to be getting any closer to his hiding spot.

Spiral glanced all around him. He wasn't familiar with any of his surroundings. "Wh-wh-where am I?" he murmured.

It was obvious: Spiral was lost. Now what was he going to do? Spiral hung his head in shame. He was starting to regret the fact that he'd run away from home.

Suddenly, there was a loud screech and a gentle vrooom. A large, rectangular, yellow object rolled up to a side of the smooth rock path. A door in it's side swung open and a small group of human children walked out.

One of the human children, a young girl with long, blonde hair and bright blue eyes, came right in Spiral's direction. Spiral ducked back into the bushes and waited to see what would happen.

**Chapter 2**

**Bethany to the Rescue**

The girl Spiral had seen was 13-year-old Bethany Rivers. She lived in the area with her parents and her twin brother Blake. The large yellow machine was a school bus taking children home from school.

Bethany was on her way home from school. Her brother, Blake, was staying at school for basketball practice, so he wasn't with her. The Rivers' house was just around the corner, so it wasn't that far a walk for Bethany.

But Bethany didn't realized that she was about to meet an unusual new friend.

As she walked along the sidewalk, Bethany heard a rustling sound coming from the bushes beside her. "What's that noise?" she thought. She decided to look and see.

Spiral held his breath and kept very still as Bethany's footsteps approached. "What is going to happen? Is this human friendly?" Slowly, Bethany parted the bushes and peeked inside. What was inside the bushes? She was itching to find out.

Bethany gasped in surprise. Standing there was a little dragon! It was Spiral. His deep blue scales glittered brightly. His wings looked like they'd been sprinkled with golden powder. And a golden spiral birthmark sat in the centre of his forehead.

For a moment, Bethany didn't know what to do. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming. When she looked again, Spiral was still there in front of her. So he wasn't a dream after all.

"Who are you?" Bethany asked.

"My name is Spiral," Spiral responded in a quavering voice. "I think I'm lost. Can you help me?"

Naturally, Bethany would never turn down someone who needed help. "Of course," she said, "Follow me; I'll introduce you to my family."

Spiral smiled and trotted off after Bethany, but he stayed close to the bushes in case somebody saw him.

Once they reached her house, Bethany took a deep breath and twisted the doorknob. "Here goes nothing," she said.

**Chapter 3**

**Stay or Go?**

"What is that!?" cried Mrs. Rivers when she saw Spiral.

"This is Spiral, Mom." replied Bethany. "I found him wandering around on my way back from school." Bethany knelt down beside Spiral and gently stroked him. "He said he's lost, and I think we might be able to help him find his way home." she added.

Mr. and Mrs. Rivers looked at eachother, then looked at Bethany and Spiral. "I'm not sure Bethany. I don't know if we'll be able to provide for him for too long." said Mrs. Rivers thoughtfully. She wasn't really that comfortable with having a dragon in her house.

"Please Mom! Please let Spiral stay!" Bethany pleaded. "Just for a little while! Just until we can help him get home to his family!"

Bethany's parents looked at Spiral. He did need a place to stay after all. They couldn't just kick him out.

"Alright, Bethany." said Mr. Rivers. "He can stay, at least until we help him find his way home." He gave Bethany a stern look.

"But remember, he's your responsibility." added Mrs. Rivers.

Bethany jumped up and hugged her parents tight. "Thank you!" she cried. "I promise I'll take good care of Spiral," She then knelt beside Spiral again and hugged him too.

Spiral smiled. He knew Bethany was someone he could trust.

Just then, Blake, Bethany's twin brother, walked in. He dropped his backpack by the door, kicked off his running shoes, and strolled into the living room. "I'm home!" he said as he entered the room. Then Blake saw Spiral. He stopped walking and stared.

"A dragon?!" Blake said, his eyes wide, "Cool!" He walked over to Spiral and tried to pet him, but Spiral backed away, looking nervous and scared.

"It's OK, Spiral," said Bethany soothingly. "That's just my brother, Blake." Spiral relaxed a little and came out from behind Bethany.

"He's going to stay here for a while, until we can get him home." Bethany explained.

Blake grinned. "Awesome! I've always wanted to have a pet dragon!"

Spiral gave Blake a confused look. Bethany rolled her eyes. "Spiral's not a pet, Blake," she said. "He's just a new friend who's lost his way. All he needs is some shelter and kindness."

Mrs. Rivers spoke up. "I'll bet he's hungry," she said. She turned to Spiral. "Would you like anything to eat, Spiral?" Mrs. Rivers asked.

"Fish would be nice, thank you." Spiral replied.

Mrs. Rivers nodded and disappeared into the kitchen.

"I'll find a place for him to sleep." said Blake. He then stood up and ran out the back door.

Spiral looked up at Bethany and smiled. "I think I'm really going to like it here, Bethany." he said.

**Chapter 4**

**Spiral Grown-Up**

Over the next two months, Spiral grew quite rapidly. He had grown from a small size, to a much greater size. As a matter of fact, he looked like he was almost an adult dragon.

One morning, Mrs. Rivers spoke about Spiral's new size. "Has anybody noticed how big Spiral's become lately?" she asked. Everyone at the table nodded. "He has to be nearing adulthood by now." Mr. Rivers said.

Bethany sat quietly. Thoughts were spinning through her mind. Why was Spiral growing so quickly? Was he all grown-up now? Would he have to leave? Where would he go? All these questions made her worried and uneasy.

Bethany stood up and said "I think I'll go talk to Spiral. Maybe he'll tell me what's going on." she said. "I'm coming, too." said Blake.

"I suppose I'll come as well." Mr. Rivers added. Mrs. Rivers agreed to join also.

Together, the family walked outside and made their way over to Spiral, who was sleeping under the big oak tree. He was indeed a lot bigger than he was before. His physical appearance didn't change as he grew, though. The spiral-shaped mark on his forehead was still there, and his scales were still deep blue like always.

Spiral woke up and saw Bethany and her family coming towards him. He lifted his head and smiled. "Hi everyone," he said "What brings you here?"

Bethany knelt beside Spiral and said "Spiral, it's occurred to us that you've grown a lot since we met you. How come you're so big now? You're not much older than two months or so."

Spiral shook his head. "Actually," he said "I'm much older than you think. Time here is much different than time in my world. It is most likely to have been at least 12 dragon years since I left home, and as you can see, I've aged must faster than I would have at home. So I'm probably almost a full-fledged adult by this time in my life."

"So that's why you've grown so much!" said Blake.

However, Mrs. Rivers wasn't entirely sure Spiral was being honest. "Spiral, is there a reason why you came here?" she asked. Bethany looked at her mom and then back to Spiral. "I was wondering the same thing," she said.

Bethany put a hand on Spiral. "Spiral, is there something you're not telling us?" she asked.

Spiral stared at the grass. The time had come for him to tell the truth. He couldn't hide it from Bethany and her family any longer.

Spiral stood up and glanced all around at the Rivers. "I think it's time you know the truth; the truth about why I came to your world in the first place." he said.

**Chapter 5**

**Spiral's Story**

Bethany and her family gathered around Spiral to listen to him tell his story.

"I live in the magical Dragon Kingdom, far beyond the highest clouds," Spiral began. "Many realms make up this kingdom, and I live in one of the most important ones: The Kingdom of the Element Dragons. Element dragons control all the elements in the Dragon Kingdom - fire, water, earth, wind - every element is controlled by the Element dragons."

"But why did you leave?" asked Bethany. She really needed to know why Spiral ran away.

Spiral sighed. "One night, I heard my parents, king and queen of the Element dragons, talking with the king and queen of the Stardust dragons. They were discussing the future of the Dragon Kingdom."

Bethany made a capital letter "T" with her hands. "Wait a minute! Timeout!" she said. "If your parents are the king and queen, then you must be a..."

"Prince." Spiral finished for her. "Yes, I'm the prince of the Element dragons." Then he continued with his story.

"My parents were discussing a way to unite the Element dragons and the Stardust dragons." Spiral went on. "For years, both the Stardust and Element dragons have been wanting to unite the two main realms, so all dragons could live under the protection of two connected realms. But in order to do that, the king and queen of one realm had to have a son, while the other realm had a daughter. These two dragons would then marry each other and unite the realms. Over thousands of years, neither realm could produce a son and daughter of close age to marry. At least, not until now. My parents agreed that when the time came, I, Prince Spiral, would marry the princess of the Stardust dragons: Azura."

"So that's why you ran away?" said Blake. "Because you didn't want to marry the princess?"

"Oh no, that's not it at all!" Spiral replied. "Azura and I were actually very close friends. We got along really well, and we were both fond of each other."

Bethany looked at Spiral with a confused glance. "Then why did you leave?" she asked.

Spiral scraped at the ground with his claws. He seemed agitated about something. "I left home," he said, his eyes darkening. "Because of Black Fire."

**Chapter 6**

**Black Fire**

"Who's Black Fire?" asked Blake.

Spiral shuddered. "Black Fire is my uncle; my father's elder brother by a few weeks," he replied.

"Black Fire and my father were quite different from each other in their youth. My father, Ignitus, was born with shining orange scales and red horns down his back. He had a genuine and kind personality He was very skilled in close combat fighting, and proved to be a magnificent leader.

Black Fire, on the other hand, was less kind and a little bit crabby. He had black scales and a silver underbelly, with bright orange eyes and claws as sharp as daggers. The flames that shooted from his mouth were black and deadly.

However, Black Fire was as good a fighter as my father. Black Fire always thought that he would be chosen as the next king.

But his assumption was wrong. When the time came for my grandfather, the king, to choose his successor, he picked my father, instead of Black Fire.

My uncle was furious. He stormed out of the kingdom, swearing revenge. He vowed to return one day, and told everyone that all of the Dragon Kingdom would be under his power.

In the years that followed, Black Fire came across a small realm inhabited by evil dragons who called themselves Dark dragons. The Dark Dragon realm was originally a place that traitors and rebels were sent to as punishment. The dragons there deeply resented the two main dragon realms for banishing them.

Black Fire saw this as an advantage, so he told the Dark dragons that if he was allowed to lead them, they would have their revenge on the ones who sent them away. He also promised that they would have total control over the entire Dragon Kingdom,

"And they believed him!?" Blake asked in disbelief.

Spiral nodded. "Yes, they believed everything he said. The Dark dragons agreed to help Black Fire, and they became his servants overnight.

They made Black Fire their emperor, and built him a huge palace on top of a dormant volcano.

Then, Black Fire began the largest army recruit in the history of dragons. He sent out small groups of Dark dragons to all the realms to find other dragons to join his army. After months of recruiting soldiers, Black Fire began Part 2 of his evil plot: kidnap the most powerful Element dragon and the most powerful Stardust dragon, and steal their powers.".

Spiral shuddered. "That's where I come in," he said.

"To complete his plan, my uncle needed the powers of an Element Dragon and a Stardust Dragon so he could expand his own realm. Black Fire chose to go after the most powerful Element dragon and the most powerful Stardust dragon so he could steal their DNA, which he would implant into himself.

The Element dragon he decided to kidnap was me."

Bethany gasped. "Why you!?"

"Because in order to expand his realm, Black Fire needs the power of all elements. Most Element dragons can only control one or two elements, but I can control them all, thus making me the strongest Element dragon,"

"Then, who's the most powerful Stardust dragon?" asked Blake, his eyes as round as saucers.

Spiral closed his eyes. He seemed to be summing up courage to speak. Then he said "Azura, my bride-to-be,"

At this, Bethany nearly fainted. "How could your uncle be so heartless!?" she cries.

"I didn't realize that my uncle planned to kidnap Azura," Spiral continued. "I only knew that he was after me at the time, so in fear, I fled to the human world, where I knew Black Fire wouldn't find me.

But now, I remembered how Black Fire needed both my DNA and the DNA of the strongest Stardust dragon. That's when I realized that he would be going after Azura, too."

Spiral stood up. "How could I have been so foolish!?" he exclaimed. "Here I am, hiding from fears, while Azura could be in grave danger at this very moment!"

**Chapter 7**

**Spiral Returns**

Meanwhile, back in the Dragon Kingdom, the situation was worsening. In the realm of the Dark dragons, Black Fire's army was training in the courtyard of the palace. Fierce steel-coloured dragons slashed at each other with huge claws, blasted on another with blistering flames, and fought as if their lives depended on it.

On the battlements overlooking the courtyard, Colonel Blade, the army's leading officer, watched his troops as they trained. He nodded in approval, then flapped his great wings and flew into the palace to the throne room.

When he arrived he knelt down before a figure sitting on a throne carved from black stone. "Preparations are in motion, Black fire, sir," Blade said, "The army is nearly strengthened to its fullest, and we just received word that one of our troops was successful in capturing the Princess Azura."

The figure on the throne shifted. All that could be seen was the edge of a long purple cloak and a long black tail. "Yes, very good," a wicked voice hissed, "Soon, all of the Dragon Kingdom will be at my power!"

Blade swallowed nervously. "But sir, we still haven't located your nephew, Prince Spiral."

"No need," the figure replied, "Once Spiral realizes that his precious princess is in danger, he'll simply have no choice but to rescue her. Of, course, you know he'll never succeed."

The figure cackled evilly. His plot was almost complete.

**Back on Earth, Spiral was unknowingly playing right into his uncle's hands: he had decided to return home and rescue Azura.**


End file.
